


Taming the Hound

by BlackxFirexTazz



Category: One Piece
Genre: At least not much plot, Dubious Consent, Expanding my smut horizons, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent shit, dub-con, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackxFirexTazz/pseuds/BlackxFirexTazz
Summary: Crocodile captures Tazz and starts trying to break her into his pet and a powerful weapon. Post-timeskip and will have lots of smut





	Taming the Hound

A black-haired woman wearing a tight black sleeveless shirt with cream fur around the shoulders and camouflage cargo pants with several tears tucked into black combat boots was thrown into a cell, bruised and bleeding from several cuts littering her body as well with blood dripping from her nose and mouth, with sea-stone prism chains wrapped around her arms to keep them behind her back. She sat up on her knees as the door to her cell was shut and locked and she watched the man with the keys walk away. She hummed softly in thought as she looked over her shoulders at the chains binding her arms, "Now how am I going to get out of this mess?" 

A deep voice made her look over at the bars to see a tall man wearing a thick coat on his shoulders with a golden hook in place of his left hand, "You can't." She smirked and tilted her head a bit, her single orange eye glinting with mischief, "Yo, Croc! Nice to see you here. Any particular reason as to why you had me caught?" He took a drag of his cigar, the embers illuminating his face, before he let out a sigh of smoke, "I want to use you to attain my goal."

She chuckled and sat back on her heels, "Whoa, there. Not until the first date." He pinched the bridge of his nose with another sigh, "Spare me of your sarcasm, Black-Fire, unless you wish to be punished." She hummed and smirked widely, "Depends on the punishment."

He let out a low growl and used his ability to slip through the bars, the metal passing through the sand of his body before he re-materialized inside the cell. He knelt down in front of her and roughly grabbed her face, fingers digging into her cheeks, "I'm warning you, woman. Don't test my patience." She still had that cocky smirk on her face, "What patience?"

He growled again and pushed her away as he stood. With a snap of his fingers, a subordinate approached the cell and held a whip as well as a prosthetic hand through the bars. Crocodile took the hand and exchanged it with his hook before grabbing the whip before he nodded his head to the side, silently commanding the subordinate to leave.

The intimidating man turned back to the chained woman as she sat back up on her heels, "Oooh, kinky~!" He glared at her and unraveled the whip before snapping it forward. The tip created a thin cut on her stomach and she barely flinched, "Oh, come on Crocky! You can do better than that." He growled and snapped the whip with more force, cutting through an intact area of her shirt on her stomach and slicing a bigger gash.

Her eye twitched and she leaned forward a bit as she shut her eye tightly, "Yep. There you go." He continued whipping her until her shirt was tattered and her pants were ripped in several places on her thighs. She slightly hunched over and panted, feeling the cuts sting and the remainder of her shirt clinging to her more as it soaked up her blood.

He scowled at her lack of making any sounds and she looked up at him as she smirked yet again, "Not satisfied? Was that not as good for you as it was for me?" He growled and tossed the whip aside before stalking closer and kneeling down in front of her, prying her bloody mouth open and grabbing her tongue with his human hand before pulling it out of her mouth, "I warned you. Now I'll take care of your impudent tongue."

As he took his cigar with his fake hand, she got a pretty good idea of what he was going to do but she kept smirking. He pressed the burning end of his cigar to the center of her tongue and it hissed. The only signs of pain she showed was a twitch of her eye as her body tensed.

He clicked his tongue and released her tongue as he stood up and discarded his cigar, "I will applaud your resilience, but you can't defy me forever, Black-Fire." She chuckled and spat out some blood mixed with ash by his feet before tilting her head back to look up at him, "I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you, Crocky. One of my defining qualities is my stubbornness, after all." He scowled at her before his lips twitched into a smirk, "Even the toughest creatures can be broken."

He turned and started walking towards the distant corner of the large cell and she just noticed the throne-like chair that was situated there. He sat down heavily and propped his left elbow on the armrest and leaned his cheek on his fist with a smirk. He held his right hand out towards her and it turned into sand before flying over and wrapping around her throat.

He forced her to stand before making her walk over to him as he spread his legs to make some space. When she was close enough, the sand around her neck formed back into a hand and reconnected to his wrist before he forced her back onto her knees in front of the chair. He tightly grasped her hair and pulled her head up as his eyes darkened, "I'll put your mouth to good use so that you can't spout your snark."

Her eye widened before her face was shoved against his tenting pants, "Jeez. You've got some strange kinks, Crocky." He growled and tightened his grip on her hair, "Shut up. Use your mouth." She winced a bit at the stinging in her scalp before she took the zipper with her teeth, meeting his eyes with her own one.

As much as she would like to, she couldn't deny that the strong smell of his cologne and cigars along with her current position were turning her on. He watched as she lowered the zipper until his dick could spring free. She was about to make a remark about how he was going commando, but he quickly cut her off as he reached forward with his prosthetic hand and shoved two fingers in her mouth before rolling her tongue between them.

He smirked darkly at the light blush that dusted her cheeks, "Get to work before I cut your tongue out." She glared at him a bit as he removed his saliva-coated fingers from her mouth before once more pushing her face closer to his throbbing member. She swallowed nervously at the size of it before realizing that he was 8'3 after all, so it would make sense for him to be well-endowed.

She stuck her tongue out and dragged it along the underside, finding a prominent vein and following it up to the head. He let out a gravelly groan and leaned back while keeping his hold on her hair. She glared up at him as he smirked down at her.

She slid her tongue up one side of his length and then down the other before moving to the tip and swirling her tongue around the slit. She closed her eye and wrapped her lips around the head before sucking, drawing a rumbling growl from him. He pushed her head down, forcing her to go down until he hit the back of her throat.

Tears formed in her eye as she fought back a gag and inwardly cursed since she was barely halfway down and her jaw was already starting to ache. She took a steadying breath through her nose before relaxing her throat just as he pushed her down the rest of the way until her nose was buried in the dark curls at the base. After a moment, he lessened his grip on her hair to allow her to move on her own.

She slowly moved up, taking a deep breath through her nose when she was far enough before she went back down. She repeated this a few times before pressing her tongue against the underside of his dick as she bobbed her head, adding some suction as well. He smirked and patted her head, "Good girl."

She knitted her brows and opened her eye to glare up at him. He gave a content groan at the face she was making before his eyes went back to watching his length disappear into her mouth, "Just as I thought, this is a much better use for your mouth. You can't give any sass with your lips wrapped around my cock, now can you?" She closed her eye again and continued bobbing her head as her body began to heat up.

She pulled back and ran her tongue over the slit, smearing the precum that was beading from it. Crocodile let out a deep groan and gripped some of her hair again, "Yes, very good..." She took his length back into her mouth and moaned around it.

He grunted and resisted bucking his hips. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back a bit as his free hand gripped the armrest. This went on for a bit longer before he released into her mouth.

She pulled back and looked at him as some of his seed dripped from the corner of her mouth. He smirked and leaned forward before shoving a thumb in her mouth and holding it open so he could see the white substance inside. He closed her mouth before roughly pulling her up to straddle his lap.

Even when sitting up on her knees, the top of her head barely reached his chin. He wrapped his human hand around her throat and pressed his thumb down on it while tilting her head up, making her swallow his seed. He put his thumb back in her mouth and pulled the corner of her mouth to get her to open it, not minding her sharp teeth, so he could see that it was empty.

He smirked in satisfaction and leaned back in the chair, "If you continue to behave for me, you might get some special treatment." She gave him a halfhearted glare but bit back a smart quip as she squirmed in his lap. He smirked at her reaction, "What's this? Black-Fire Tazz has finally run out of comments and it aroused by the enemy?"

She gave a weak snarl before her eye widened as he ripped off what was left of her shirt before he removed her belt. He tore off her pants and underwear before putting her belt around her neck and tugging the loose end with his prosthetic hand, "I will get you a proper collar and leash another time. You will become my pet as well as a weapon."

The needing ache in her core as well as her belt lightly digging into her throat took away her ability to give out any comebacks as she hunched over a bit, arms straining against the chains holding them while she panted lightly. He moved forward and used her belt to tug her head back a bit so he could lean down a bit and run his tongue along her neck. He lapped up the blood that was dripping down from a cut from his whip earlier before he sucked on it, eliciting a breathy moan from her.

He bit down on her neck as his human hand squeezed the flesh of her left thigh and she pressed her body against his with another moan. He grunted against her skin and positioned her above his large member. She felt some hesitation as the head prodded her entrance, unsure if it would even fit in her.

He slid his hand up her thigh and grasped her waist before slowly pushing her down to impale her on his shaft. Her spine arched and her head tilted back as a silent gasp escaped her at the rather painful stretch as tears formed in her eye before slipping down her cheek. He continued lowering her until she was flush against him.

As an act of mercy, he gave a few moments to adjust to his size before raising her up and moving her back down. She moaned lowly and he tugged her head up so he could lick the small tears from her cheek. He continued to bounce her up and down before making her almost slam down against him.

He clenched his jaw as some of his hair slipped from its slicked back state while she rolled her hips. He trailed his eyes from her face down to where they were connected and he smirked at seeing her juices slide down his dick. He looked back to her face to see her watching him with a hazy heavy-lidded eye and knitted brows, her tongue slightly sticking from her open mouth as drool dribbled down her chin, "Who knew that Black-Fire Tazz was capable of making such a lewd face?"

He groaned when he felt her tighten around him and he bucked his hips up to meet her while tightening his grip on the loose end of her belt and pulled her closer so he could bite under her ear. Her moans ranged from breathless to high-pitched as she clenched her fists, wanting to bury her hands in his hair and further mess it up. Her chest heaved and her breasts bounced along with her.

He leaned back and relinquished his hold on her belt to grab the other side of her waist and pull her flush against him as he came. The feeling of being completely filled with his hot seed threw her into her own release and she tensed before sagging against him while panting heavily. He smoothed his hair back into place and looked down at her, smirking at seeing her panting and flushed from the exertion, "Now, don't you look pretty like this?"

She tilted her head up a bit to give him a weak glare. He chuckled deeply and covered her eyes with a hand, "Sleep. You'll need all of your energy for what I plan to do with you." Her body began to relax against her will as she found herself drifting off.


End file.
